


Flirting With Disaster

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Hacker!Gavin, M/M, Multi, sniper!Alfredo, thief!Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: When the terror twins finally manage to chase down the elusive hacker, they offer him a way out. One that's beneficial to all three of them.Or: Trevor and Alfredo agree that their target is hot. It gets out of hand.





	Flirting With Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GanglyLimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/gifts).



> I've been meaning to write something for these three, and then Alex swooped in like a lifesaver :D
> 
> Trevor and Alfredo are working for the FAHC, while Gavin isn't. Yet.

The room was dark when Trevor dropped down from the vent. Blue and yellow lights blinked in one corner, and Trevor glanced swiftly over the setup. The monitors were in sleep mode, a quick flick of the mouse lighting up the screens. On one, CCTV cameras from the outside of the building showed up. On the other…

Trevor turned and swept the rooms, but no signs of the hacker. He tapped his earpiece as he returned to the computer bank, the only place of interest in the small apartment.

“Target not on site,” he murmured, moving the mouse to hover over the program.

“Dammit,” Alfredo’s voice crackled over the comms. “He’s not left the building as far as I can tell.”

Trevor hummed. “He’s left us a surprise,” he mentioned, clicking on the icon. A new window popped up- _NOWYOUSEEME._

“Aww, he shouldn’t have,” Alfredo drawled on the other end. “It ain’t even our birthday!”

Trevor chuckled. A logo appeared, a golden V with pixelated sunglasses. Trevor tilted his head, moving the cursor around the screen, but nothing else happened. With a curious humm, Trevor clicked the logo. It burst into a thousand gold flecked pixels, and the screen changed to an old-school text window. _MIDASOFT_ it said in big, capital letters, before those faded, leaving just the chat and a blinking cursor behind.

“I’m in,” Trevor said in his best impression of a hacker voice. He raised an eyebrow as green text appeared on the dark screen.

‘ _Welcome to my humble abode, Mr. Fake._ ’

“Oooh, baby girl, you’re turning me on,” Alfredo drawled into his ear after he read the message aloud. “Ask him what he’s wearing.”

‘ _Please, call me Treyco. I’ve been trying to reach you for a while now, after all,_ ’ Trevor typed. The cursor blinked merrily while he waited for an answer, tension humming under his skin.

‘ _Is that so._ ’ The text stopped there. Trevor tilted his head.

“So?” Alfredo chimed up. Trevor rolled his eyes.

“You never ask me what I’m wearing,” he complained good-naturedly as he continued to type. ‘ _You’ve left quite the impression, I’m afraid. If you are, in fact, the one they call the Golden Boy._ ’

Phrased as a challenge to prove himself. Everything Trevor knew about the hacker pointed towards him taking pride in his work. The question was, would he take the bait?

‘ _Please, that’s an awfully complicated alias. Call me GB._ ’

“Aw, don’t be like that, babe,” Alfredo whined. A red dot blinked into existence, wandering down Trevor’s chest and lingering on his ass before it vanished. “You always look hot, but you know how much I love you in the catsuit.”

‘ _GB, then. Would you be so kind as to answer some questions?_ ’

“Please,” Trevor huffed. “It’s a tactical stealth uniform.”

‘ _That depends._ ’

“Exactly. A catsuit.”

‘ _I just want to have a nice, little chat,_ ’ Trevor typed back. ‘ _Why do you keep stringing me along, sweetheart?_ ’

A pause. Then…

‘ _I don’t put out on the first date. Sorry, love._ ’

Trevor tapped a finger against the table, considering. Alfredo still hadn’t sighted anyone either on the roof or leaving the building. The hacker had to still be inside, hiding somewhere. But where? The stairwell, a different apartment?

‘ _Why don’t you come out and we go for a coffee? My treat._ ’

‘ _Considering I didn’t invite you up for coffee…_ ’

A grin flashed over Trevor’s face.

‘ _Baby, I promise you won’t regret it._ ’

“Behind you,” Alfredo warned in his ear, just before he heard the click of a gun. Trevor straightened and turned.

“Really,” he drawled, even as he raised his hands, gesturing towards the other person, “that won’t be necessary.”

The hacker shrugged, keeping his golden gun pointed steadily at Trevor.

“A precaution,” the hacker said, quirking his lips into a smile. Trevor cocked his head. His accent sounded vaguely British, with something of a Southern drawl to it. Interesting. “You understand, don’t you?”

Trevor shrugged dropping his hands. “Of course.” He gestured at the hacker and the red laser dot appeared on his chest. The hacker flinched, lowering his gun. Trevor smirked. “Obviously, I’ve taken measures of my own.”

The hacker tilted his head, following the laserlight through the window to the roof of the building across the street. Then he turned back to Trevor and arched a brow.

“Just a friendly chat, innit?”

His voice was dry, but his eyes shone with challenge. Trevor grinned.

“You pulled a gun on me first,” he pointed out reasonably. The hacker grimaced, clicking the safety back on. Trevor’s grin grew into a smirk. “Much better. Let’s get to the point, shall we?” He leaned against the desk, crossing his ankles. “You’re the one who tipped off the cops.”

“Maaaybe,” the hacker answered, shifting nervously. Trevor hummed.

“But that’s not all you did, now is it?” Trevor pushed off the desk and circled around the hacker, making sure to stay out of Alfredo’s way. “In one day you single-handedly destroyed the Corpirate. And then-” He stopped directly behind the hacker, leaning forward to whisper into his ear. “-then you pinned everything on _us_.”

“Wouldn’t believe me if I said it was a gift, would you?” the hacker asked, craning his neck. He smelled nice, Trevor thought absently.

“Was it?” They both knew he’d acted in his own self interest first and foremost, but the positive side effects for the Fakes was undeniable.

“It gave you a boost in reputation and got rid of your major rival, didn’t it?” the hacker asked rhetorically. “I think that should count for something.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, baby girl?” Alfredo chimed in.

“Hmmm,” Trevor hummed, answering both of them. “Maybe.”

“Lemme talk to him, sugar bear.”

Trevor raised a hand, popping out his back-up comm. Then he brushed back golden strands, tipping the hacker’s head further, who froze under the unexpected touch. Trevor settled the comm gently over his ear, and the hacker’s hand rose to adjust it instinctively.

“Hey there, baby girl,” Alfredo purred, and Trevor felt the hacker startle under his hands.

“Why, hello there, love,” he said, sounding mildly bewildered. “Feeling left out?”

Alfredo hummed agreeably, and the hacker glanced over his shoulder at Trevor.

“So what now?”

“That depends entirely on you, darling.” He dropped his hands and lowered his voice suggestively. “It can be anything you want.”

The hacker’s eyes widened imperceptibly.

“So you’re not here to uh-” The hacker drew his finger across his throat. “Blagh.”

Trevor stared. Alfredo chuckled quietly in his ear.

“As a matter of fact, no, we’re not,” Trevor drawled. He sauntered around the hacker to face him. “In case the message got lost in all the recruitment efforts-” Trevor brushed imaginary dirt off the hacker’s chest, leaning in close. “We want you.”

“Hot,” Alfredo commented under his breath, the red dot disappearing. Trevor looked out of the window and winked, before stepping back. The hacker caught his sleeve, and Trevor stilled, returning his attention to the blond. Fingers wandered up his arm as the hacker regarded him coyly from under his lashes.

“Won’t your partner get jealous, Treyco?” he whispered, licking his lips. Trevor’s gaze dropped down to watch.

“By all means,” Alfredo drawled, his tone sending a shiver down Trevor’s spine. “Don’t mind lil ol’ me.”

Trevor quirked a small smile, wrapping an arm around the hacker’s waist and pulling him close.

“Not if you invite both of us in for… coffee,” he murmured, mouths brushing together. The hacker shivered in his arms, swaying closer.

“I lied,” he said quietly, free hand settling on Trevor’s hip. “I don’t even drink coffee.”

Trevor met him halfway, mouths brushing together tenderly. His lips were soft but cracked against Trevor’s own, insistent and curious as he pushed. Trevor felt his pants grow tight as heat shot down his spine, and he raked his fingers through golden hair, tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. Warmth spread through his limbs and Trevor gentled the kiss, reminding himself to take it slow.

It wouldn’t do to scare the hacker off now.

“Why are you stopping?” Alfredo complained when their hacker pulled back. “We were just getting to the good part!”

The hacker choked on a laugh, shooting a grin out the window.

“Why don’t you come inside,” he offered huskily, and Trevor noticed how Alfredo’s breathing hitched. His hand wrapped around Trevor’s waist, dipping low in the small of his back. “Wouldn’t want to get to the good part without you here.”

It could be a trick, Trevor acknowledged in the back of his mind, his arms tightening around the hacker. Alfredo’s gonna need a bit of time to come down from the roof and up to the apartment, and in the meantime, GB had a gun and Trevor lost his sniper. He’s not worried though because there’s a knife under his shirt, and the hacker is tracing the lines of it with his fingers, clearly aware that he’s armed as well.

“You know,” he murmured, hand dropping low to squeeze the hacker’s ass. “We wouldn’t need to chase you down if you just took the boss up on his offer to join us.”

“Now where’s the fun in that, love,” the hacker breathed, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Then join us for tonight, at least, pretty boy,” Alfredo suggested over the comms. There was a mechanical humm in the background, and then an electronic _ding._

“I think that’s what I just asked of you,” the hacker quipped.

“Well, I’m here,” Alfredo shot back, and then the door rattled before popping open. Trevor grinned. Alfredo was getting faster with his lockpicks. He closed and locked the door behind him, a smirk growing over his face. The hacker turned in Trevor’s arms to watch him. “Heard there was a party going on without me?”

The hacker held out a hand, inviting Alfredo over. “Well, now that you’re here, love…”

“Come join us,” Trevor ordered at the same time, and Alfredo laughed but didn’t have to be told twice. He stepped up behind their hacker, sandwiching the blond between them. The hacker shifted, and Trevor kept a sharp eye on him, but he seemed comfortable enough.

“Well then, GB,” Alfredo murmured, ducking his head to nibble at the hacker’s neck. The hacker tilted his head with a sharp exhale, giving Alfredo space to work. “What’s on the menu for tonight, sugarpie?”

“Gavin,” the hacker blurted out, and they stilled, catching each other’s eyes. “If we’re going to… It’s Gavin.”

“Gavin,” Trevor repeated, lowering his voice seductively. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable, hm?”

“Yes,” the hacker- _Gavin_ \- agreed fervently, his grip tightening on Trevor as Alfredo trailed kisses along his shoulder. “Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

Alfredo woke to a rustling noise, the bed empty next to him. The sheets were still warm, though, and then Trevor rolled into the empty space, burrowing his nose against his chest. Alfredo scratched his nails lightly through Trevor’s hair, eyes flitting through the dark room. There, in the door left slightly ajar-

“Leaving so soon?” he asked quietly, but not at a whisper. Secrecy always woke Trevor from the deepest sleep.

Gavin paused and glanced back at him.

“Places to be, things to do,” he said lightly, voice tight. Alfredo shifted, staring at him intently.

“This is your flat, you know, baby girl,” he reminded him. “You can kick us out whenever.”

Gavin smiled, a small, shy thing. “It’s yours now, love.”

Translation: Gavin considered the apartment compromised since they knew about it. But not burned. Alfredo cocked his head and raised a brow.

“Then next time, how about you come here instead of leading us on a merry chase?” he suggested, waggling his brows. “As fun as that was, _this_ is more fun, wouldn’t you say, sugar?”

Gavin hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Mhhhm,” Alfredo hummed skeptically. “Doubt you could. But just in case keep the card. Call us.”

Gavin subconsciously reached for his pocket, and a thrill of triumph rose in Alfredo’s chest. He’d already decided to take the card with him, even though he was sneaking out. Alfredo settled back down, wrapping an arm around Trevor.

“Stay safe, babe.”

Gavin watched them, gaze lingering on Trevor’s sleeping form.

“You too, love.”

And then he vanished into the darkness of the night. Alfredo closed his eyes and listened to the muffled steps. Close now. One day soon, Gavin will stay.

They just had to be patient.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Alex, for all your support <3 Without you, this story wouldn't exist.


End file.
